


What are pip pips?

by Moldyassbread



Category: Godsatwork, Homestarrunner
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldyassbread/pseuds/Moldyassbread
Summary: What you are about to read is going to cotain gore and slaughter of cute sphere animals
Relationships: Plyelle x bigbro





	1. Structure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TogekissAngel468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogekissAngel468/gifts).



> What you are about to read is going to cotain gore and slaughter of cute sphere animals

So you read the warning huh? So a pip pip’s structure is quite weak and frail but it can roll at fast speeds up 300 miles per hour! It looks like ball made of fur and blood and only mutter “pip pip!” But could aggressive at times but the reader is too lazy to do this so. See you next chapter


	2. Life stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so im going to do as much as i can

First, they are in a pod like egg and the spits them out one by one, then the pups crawl for life, each newborn is the size of a marble 2 weeks past and they are already the size of baseballs then they dig into soft soil to make their “colony”. 1 month later they are fully grown and ready to fend for them self but a pip-pip’s life must come to a end... when a pip-pip is at it’s final stage of life they find a poud and jump in there and drown themself...


End file.
